


keep me close, hold me tight

by untiltheveryend



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheveryend/pseuds/untiltheveryend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wakes in a tangled pool of body heat and stray limbs. For a second, she is completely disorientated, suspended in soft warmth and surrounded by the smell of Carmilla-</p><p>  <i>Carmilla.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me close, hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on [this](http://ellianderjoy.tumblr.com/post/104322213581/queermilla-literally-all-i-can-think-about-is) post.
> 
> for the lovely [geoclaire](http://geoclaire.tumblr.com), who is a wonderful person and also a dirty, dirty enabler.

Laura wakes in a tangled pool of body heat and stray limbs. For a second, she is completely disorientated, suspended in soft warmth and surrounded by the smell of Carmilla-

 

_Carmilla._

 

She opens her eyes and lifts her head, rewarded with a nose-full of black curls and a view of Carmilla’s sleeping face. Well, mostly her sleeping chin, but still.

 

She grins, tucks her head back into Carmilla’s chest, enjoys the way Carmilla has her arms wound tightly around her.

 

With her nose pressed into the hollow of Carmilla’s neck, she realises that for the first time, she is close enough to really appreciate the lack of life. She presses her ear against Carmilla’s chest, and hears nothing but the ghostly echo of her own heartbeat.

 

-

 

The second time, she wakes up slowly. If it was warm before, it’s now hot. Inside the cocoon of Laura’s bedsheets, Carmilla’s normally cool skin is warm. 

 

Laura squirms, trying to put a little space between their bodies, but all she manages to achieve is a sleepy grumble from Carmilla, her arms seemingly immovable. 

 

‘Carm,’ Laura whines, and it really isn’t her fault if a hint of a laugh finds it’s way into her tone.

 

‘No,’ Carmilla grumps. 

 

Laura sighs, because as cute as it is, she’s a little bit trapped.

 

‘You can’t keep me here forever, you know,’ she tells her.

 

In response, Carmilla tightens her grip slightly, and Laura can just _tell_ that she’s smirking. 

 

‘Let me go!’ she says, and it’s supposed to be annoyed, but it comes out tinged with laughter. 

 

‘Nuh uh,’ Carmilla mumbles, presses her lips to the crown of Laura’s head. ‘I died for you, I get to keep you in bed as long as I want.’

 

In spite of her words, Carmilla’s arms loosen around Laura, giving her space to wriggle up so they are face to face.

 

‘Well, technically you didn’t die. Or you did die, but it was 300 years ago, I guess.’ 

 

Laura giggles at the scrunched up expression on Carmilla’s face, the exact same one she thinks is so cute on Laura.

 

‘Yeah, alright.’ She concedes. Her voice dips low when she adds, ‘I guess it’s the thought that counts.’

 

And then Carmilla leans in to kiss her, and the grip of her arms shifts so that both her hands are tangled in Laura’s hair. It’s wonderful, even though it’s still too warm and they are both a little sweaty in the way that you always are after sleeping in the day time.

 

Laura wishes she could cup her hands around this moment, keep it forever. 

 

Carmilla breaks the kiss with a sigh, and Laura giggles.

 

‘As nice as this is,’ she murmurs, ‘I really have to pee.’

 

Carmilla nearly pushes her off the bed in her huff, and Laura laughs all the way to the bathroom. 

 

Maybe she doesn’t need to save the perfect moments. Maybe there will be too many to ever try and hold.


End file.
